The disclosed embodiments relate generally to computer-implemented generation and presentation of suggested phrases including search queries.
Autocomplete is a feature provided by many web browsers, e-mail programs, and search-engine interfaces. The autocomplete feature completes a word or phrase that a user is typing without the user typing in the word or phrase completely.
In search engines, an autocomplete user interface feature typically provides users with suggested queries as they type their query in the search box. This type of feature often relies on matching algorithms that forgive entry errors. Such matching algorithms may search popular search query lists to identify those queries that most closely match the text that has been typed in the search box.